Oh dear
by wolflover97
Summary: A drabble collection of different hatter moments, may become a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fan fic about Alice in Wonderland but I just got a sudden insiparation for this, so, be easy on me, here it is.**

**So this first drabble is when the Hatter loses his family om the Horvendurus (Spelling?) day. In his POV.**

(Hatter POV)

I took in that little chap, Thackery was his name, poor little thing, The Red Queen was making her mark, thats for sure. I was talking to Mally when I came to an abrupt stop. There was Thackery, sleeping, but he was sitting up, curious thing, like falling up, all though that does sound quite fun.

"'Atta'?" Mally called. She had the funniest little accent and with her tiny voice it sounded down right adorable.

"I'm just thinking Mally, oh, have you ever fallen up?" I asked her. Her little eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

I just gave my giddy laugh then walked over to Thackery. As I was walking, my bouncy red hair caught my eye. It was in need of terrible cutting. I shook that thought away and gently picked up Thackery and took him upt to my room, I made him a makeshift bed out of pillows and blankets. I set him down and tucked him in.

He was a cute little chap but never the less, different. Shaggy and scruffy brown hair. Wait, do shaggy and scruffy mean the same thing, hmmm, I wonder. Back to the point, He was completley bare (Thanks to the 'Queen') so I made him a waistcoat that was a light blue, and his eyes were the strangest, a yellowish brown color.

Quite different but who am I to talk, I have a pale white face, lime green eyes, long red hair that is in need of cutting and a ridiculously large hat.

Well, we might just be a different pair of friends. The poor chap needed a friend and thats exactly what I, Tarrant Hightopp, is going to give him.

Having said that I took off my hat and crawled into bed for a good night sleep, tomorrow we are celebrating, for what I dont quite know (Thanks to my mad mind, I didnt pay attention) and the white queen was coming so I wanted to look my best, and the best part, my whole family is going to be there, Mally would love my sister, quite like her only a bit taller, and Thackery would love all of them, more friends and comfort, he would rest most of the time though.

_And with that the Hatter fell asleep, obllivious of to what would happen tomorrow._

_**Okay, so I was going to cut it there, but I'm gonna do Thackery's POV when he wakes and sees everything.**_

(Thackery POV)

I woke the next moring to a loud crash, I figured that fellow, oh what was his name, ah, Tarrant, was just making a hat. But as I opened my eyes, I relized that ther was only half a roof there, the other half had been...... burned off!

Just then Tarrant burst through the door.

"Thackery!" he shouted over the sudden roar that errupted from outside.

He came over and grabbed me, tucked me inside his jacket, then took off running down the stairs of the old cottage. He was flying, litterally flying, I trufully didnt know that hatters could move so fast. Then I caught a glimpse of the horrible creature called a Jabberwocky that had attacked my village just a few days prior. Then Tarrant yanked me out in a hurry and put me on a white horse, with it, the white queen sat upon it. She quickly grabbed me and held me securely. Then Tarrant shooed the horse away, much with the queens worry and protests to stay and help, and then he ran off to help. As the horse galloped away we heard a large explosion followed by many screams and one that stood out, one of sorrow and not fear.

"Noooooo!!!!" the voice cried out.

We turned to see Tarrant blocking his face from the fire, but he was the only one besides us....... that was still breathing. Dead.... his family, dead..... killed in front of him. Oh, dear. The fire had died down a sob escaped Tarrant's lips as he saw the bodies, scattered. His family. He shook his head before he went into rage.

"Stupid, bloody begh head!" he screamed, his voice a heavy Scottish Brouge. He began to kick the stray wood and scream in outrage. The queen started to turned around, but stopped when we heard his quiet voice as he looked around, now out of his rage.

"Their all gone." he said quietly, he took on last look before dissapearing into the forrest at a full out sprint. Oh dear indeed, poor chap, Oh dear.

**I might make this a story, probably a time line and then my own personal addition, if you want it, you have to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Waiting Song

A Hatter and Alice FF

The Mad Hatter sat quietly in his chair at the end of the tea table staring blankly into his tea. He came to a startling conclusion a while ago, the tea was cold. So naturally, he didn't drink it. Who would like cold tea?

_Only a mad man. _He thought wryly to himself.

Himself. That was just the problem. He wasn't himself, at least not anymore. Some people would say that it was impossible to not be yourself.

_They have a pretty good argument, _He thought, _I mean, how can you not be yourself, its impossible. _

_Only if you believe it is. _His mad voice said.

That was something he noticed. He was losing his madness, he was going, Sane.

He wanted to gag at the word. People who were sane were not right. Only the best people are mad!

He froze. One word came to his mind and he got the madness.

Alice.

Mallymkun noticed the Hatter's eyes start to change color, a mad orange color. Uh oh. He started mumbling incoherent words under his breath ad he slammed his tea cup down on the table.

"She's terribly late, I'm tired of waiting!" He yelled in his thick Scottish Brogue.

Mally was about to say something when Big Mouth Hare over there (Hmmmm, a rhyme) shouted out the maddest thing he has ever come up with, well almost the maddest.

"Waiting eh! Waiting you say, Ohhhhh, a rhyme! Well, let's make the time go along by singing the Waiting Song! Another rhyme!" He yelled clutching his spoon closer to him.

The Hatter stood up on the table with a hatpin in his hand, imitating a conductor.

"Start us off March!" He yelled, starting to sound normal again.

_Waiting around_

_Upside down,_

_With a frown_

_She's terribly late_

_For an important date_

_Her mad friend_

_Has gone round the bend_

_His crazy hair_

_Losing its flair_

The Hatter stopped his movement and listened to his friends sing about, Him.

_His face carries a frown_

_Oh the silly clown_

_The color of his eyes_

_The way he cries_

_How she loved him_

_And his mad self_

_Then left him alone_

_Losing his head_

The Hatter realized how much he really missed Alice, and he was started to get a tad bit angry that his friends were singing about it.

_He hanging around like a bat_

_The cat is stealing his precious hat_

_Alice dear wherever you are_

_Please come back he is drifting far_

_Alice my dear oh dear_

_Come back before he sheds another,_

Hatter ran off the table and into the woods, but before he was out of sound range, he heard them finish off the song.

_TEARRRRRR!_

A small drop of water ran down his cheek.

"Oh dear, I'm leaking." He said to himself.

He came to two conclusions that day,

1: He was in love with Alice Kingsley

2: He absolutely hated the Waiting Song.


	3. Chapter 3

Food Fight

An Alice and Wonderland 2010 Story

Hatter/Alice

Alice had come back to Wonderland/Underland only a few days ago, and she was happy as ever. She and Hatter had been spending a lot of time together since she came to the Tea Party everyday and she slept at the windmill. Now, this morning was particularly odd. Hatter was not at the Tea Party this morning when she woke. Mallymkun was there.

"They had a sort of a disagreement this morning," she had said, "their at Mamoreal."

So now, Alice found herself walking to Mamoreal. Wondering what could have happened. Did they get in a fight? Did they hurt each other in their madness? Oh, please don't let the Hatter have gotten mad. She begged to herself.

As soon as she arrived, she went to find the White Queen. She found her easily, talking to the trees.

"Mirana!" She had learned to call her by her first name, "Have you seen my two lunatics?"

Mirana chuckled.

"Yes, their in the kitchen."

Alice hurried over to the kitchen and before she could open the door, the Hatter, covered in food of all sorts, burst out screaming,

"March, I'm sorry!"

Then he noticed Alice standing there.

"Oh, hello Alice, well you see, I would love to chat but my crazy pal has other plans involving food."

And with that, he took off running full speed.

Alice stood there dumbstruck. Just then, the Hare came out the doors holding a scone threateningly.

"Get back hear you Mad Hatter!" He shouted and bounded off towards him.

Alice noticed that he was covered in food as well and she couldn't help but smile at the two. She took off in their direction but they had disappeared. She ran past the corridors and suits calling out the Hatter's name.

Then she ran into something hard and smelled like tea. She looked up into the Hatter's face, which was very close. He had managed to get some food on her dress but they didn't notice. He glanced down at her lips for a long moment before looking back into her eyes with his neon green eyes.

"May I?" He whispered so quietly, only Alice could have heard it.

She gave a small nod and that was all he needed. He leaned down and captured his lips with hers. His lips were soft and tasted like sweet candy. She reached her hands up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer to her. He gave a small moan and wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

So many emotions were swirling inside of her that she almost didn't feel the Hatter's head jerk sharply and hear the smack of something on the back of his head. He pulled back and turned around to face the Hare who had thrown the scone at his head. Alice giggled at the blueberry splat on the back of his head and covered her mouth. Then the Hatter said the magic words that started a total war.

"Food Fight!"


	4. Chapter 4

My Hat!

Alice in Wonderland 2010

Sleeping. An S word, not as good as an M word, but still. Sleeping was exactly what I was doing. Peacefully sleeping. That was until I felt a cretain weight come off my head. My Hat!

My eyes snapped open and there was the tangled mess of blonde hair that I loved so much, running away... with my hat.

"Alice, my hat!" I shouted and jumped out of my chair.

Of course I, being my mad self, ran across the tea table and sprinted after her. She had dissapeared into the woods, fortunatley I knew this woods like the back of my hand, unfortunatley, the back of my hand was covered in bandages.

Her hair blew like a blonde wild fire so I found her easily, and she wasnt that fast so I caught up to her easily. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we went tumbling down a hill, going faster and faster till my eyes could only see a blur of grass, trees, and the blonde's gorgeous face. When we finally stoped our mini tornado, she was on top of me and I was on the bottom, was it opposite and the world was just upside down? Well, either way, she was close to me, very close. So close that not even a mouse could fit through. Mouse, an M word.

"Hatter."

What in the name of the White Queen?

"Hatter!"

Alice's voice shouted. Oh dear, had I been day dreaming again?

"I'm fine."

She giggled at my common reply. Well I was fine, so I dont see what is so funny about that. Any way, she was laughing. So beutiful, like perfect china that hasnt faced Thackery's rath.

"Your hat is too big for me."

I couldnt help but give a giggle at that one. My hat was too big for me let alone her. No one knows how my hat stays on my head. Mally said its my mop of hair, but I know its because my hat loves me. But if it loves me, then why did it go away with Alice. Hmmm, another riddle to find the answer to. Oh well.

"Yes, it is a large hat." I replied.

She giggled and looked directly down into my eyes. Goodness it felt like Thackery was throwing a thousand tea cups indside my stomach at one time. What were these feelings? What could they me- My thoughts were cut shorts by soft lips meeting mine. Oh did they feel good. Like a new china tea cup, only better.

Before I even knew what I was doing, she pulled back, a look of rejection on her face. Oh no, did she think I didnt want her. Well, she was terribly wrong.

"I'm sorry." She whispered ad got off me.

Now wait just a minute, she was apologizing, for what? For giving me what no one has ever done before? I mean who would want to kiss a mad man? Only the mad woman of my dreams.

_Well, go get her!_ A voice sreamed at me.

_No, she doesnt want you._ Another said.

_Follow your heart Hatter, she loves you. _

I jumped up and ran after her screaming,

"Alice, wait!"

I caught up to her, she was still wearing my hat. My insides fluttered.

"Alice, hold on!"

She turned to face me and I noticed she was crying.

"Alice, why are you crying?" I asked softly.

_Because she thinks you dont want her, idiot! _

"Because, y-y-you dont w-w-want me." She was stuttering as more tears fell down her face.

Oh dear, why do I have to be such a baffoon?

"Alice, dear, you misunderstood," I took a step forward and brushed the hair out of her red, swollen eyes, "I do want you Cricket, I was just shocked."

And before she could respond, I kissed with every part of my heart. She gave a soft- whimper?- and wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms circled around her waist and held her tightly against me. I pulled back to whisper in her ear,

"You can burow my hat anae time yea want, lassie."


End file.
